


Предатель

by Vivisha



Series: The Betrayals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, Execution, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Правда ли, что предатели — самые опасные люди на свете?
Series: The Betrayals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822804





	1. Часть 1

Артура взяли около полудня. Без лишнего шума, загнав в тупик на одной из узких улиц городской периферии. Он практически не сопротивлялся, не хуже имперских солдат зная, что бежать некуда.

Как и любой уважающий себя житель Коварда, Артур вёл дела с подпольными революционерами — не по причине излишней идеалистичности, конечно. Он был в курсе сопутствующих рисков и шёл на них осознанно — так что арест особой неожиданностью не стал.

Впрочем, дальнейшие события развивались куда интересней.

— Ваше имя — Артур Кросс, верно? — уточнил имперский офицер, приступая к допросу.

— Да.

— Вы признаёте свою причастность к террористической группировке?

Артур присмотрелся к нашивкам на форме офицера. Значит, разведчик.

— От наличия или отсутствия моего признания ничего не зависит. — Артур склонил голову набок и взглянул в глаза собеседнику. — Чего вы от меня хотите? Мы оба знаем, каков приговор для восставших против власти Империи. С другой стороны, — продолжил он, вытягивая на столе руки, скованные наручниками, — я, несмотря на то, что являюсь одним из руководителей восстания, всё ещё не нахожусь в пыточной камере. А вы явно не обычный имперский дознаватель.

— Я ознакомлен с результатами вашей, скажем так, деятельности, — сообщил офицер.

— И?

— Весьма впечатляет, — признал он. — Хотя мне стало любопытно, как вы ужились с повстанцами, известными стойкостью своих идеалов?

— Возможно, мои идеалы не менее стойки? — усмехнулся Артур.

— Вы руководили всеми крупными операциями революционеров, повлекшими жертвы среди мирного населения, за последний год.

Артур откинулся на спинку стула.

— В заведомо проигрышной позиции шанс на победу есть только у того, кто прибегает ко всем доступным средствам — а победить желает даже самый отчаянный идеалист. Другое дело, что мало кто способен принять ответственность за решения, которые тогда придётся принять. Вот и ответ на ваш вопрос.

— И всё-таки, почему вы присоединились к повстанцам?

— Коренные жители Коварда не имеют права вступать в имперскую армию или занимать руководящие должности в администрации. Так что моё участие в революционном движении — своего рода попытка сделать карьеру.

— Причём весьма неплохую карьеру, — заметил офицер. — Вы ведь занимались не только планированием, не так ли?

— Смотря что вы имеете в виду.

Выражение лица офицера стало чуть жёстче.

— Сколько? — просто спросил он.

— Сколько чего? — уточнил Артур, уже зная ответ.

— Сколько имён вы можете назвать? Нам известно, что вы располагаете наиболее полными данными о революционерах.

Артур помолчал, раздумывая. Многие подпольщики могли догадываться о том, что у него есть доступ к подобной информации — но чтобы знать наверняка... Похоже, Артур был далеко не единственным арестованным из верхушки сопротивления.

— Почти все, — наконец ответил он. — За исключением тех, кто не работал с нами на постоянной основе — как вы понимаете, по ним вести статистику никто бы не стал.

Артур ждал ответной реплики своего собеседника. Факт был в том, что Артуру абсолютно нечего терять. И если разведчик не предложит в обмен чего-либо стоящего, имён ему не видать, а значит, революционеры продолжат заниматься тем, что даётся им лучше всего — портить жизнь Империи.

Конечно, Артур не собирался ничего просить — слишком легко такие высказывания использовать против него самого. Но он надеялся, что просить и не придётся.

Артур не питал иллюзий по поводу пределов своей стойкости — боль способна сломать любого. Впрочем, насильственное получение информации, когда тот, из кого вытягивают сведения, одновременно единственный, кто ими владеет, сопряжено с определёнными трудностями. Достоверность фактов всегда можно проверить, но не их полноту.

Придуманная Артуром схема базы данных была предельно проста: каждый знал ровно столько, сколько необходимо для исполнения своих обязанностей. Кто-то с доступом ко всем сведениям должен был существовать, иначе система потеряла бы смысл — и таким человеком стал Артур.

В некотором роде его монополия на информацию являлась подушкой безопасности, и, судя по всему, вполне рабочей.

— Что бы вы ответили, если бы я предложил вам работу? — в конце концов спросил офицер.

— В армии? Неужели имперское руководство готово пойти на это?

— Видите ли, мистер Кросс, имперское руководство — во всяком случае та его часть, к которой я имею отношение — работает на результат. И если результатом станет подавление восстания на Коварде, почему бы и нет?

— Вот как. — Артур хмыкнул, отметив, как быстро оказался повышен до «мистера». — Действительно, почему бы и нет?

— Мне следует расценивать это как согласие? — уточнил офицер.

— С учётом прочих альтернатив — думаю, да.


	2. Интерлюдия

— К слову сказать, вам придётся дать мне звание офицера, — сообщил Артур, разминая затекшие запястья. — Конечно, если вы хотите, чтобы я пережил свой первый день на службе.

— Понимаю, — согласился разведчик. — Но всему есть цена. Вы ведь понимаете, что придётся доказывать свою преданность, не так ли?

Артур повернулся к нему лицом.

— Полагаете, я похож на идиота?

— Если бы я так считал, к настоящему времени вы были бы мертвы — и это в лучшем случае.

— Что ж, — Артур не сдержал саркастической усмешки. — Благодарю за честность... — после коротких раздумий он добавил: — сэр.

Сначала Винсент попросту не поверил своим глазам. Не то чтобы он обладал идеальной памятью на лица, но мятежника, арестованного в ходе единственной за последний месяц успешной спецоперации, Винсент таки запомнил.

И теперь этот самый мятежник как ни в чём не бывало расхаживал по базе, одетый в имперскую форму. Потрясающе. Просто... потрясающе. А ведь как хорошо начинался этот день.

— Я так понимаю, вы сержант Винсент Адамс, — чёртов мятежник обращался к нему. Всё лучше и лучше.

— Так точно, лейтенант, — сквозь зубы процедил Винсент, заметив знаки отличия на его форме.

Винсент понятия не имел, что происходит — и его это совершенно не устраивало. Он привык быть в курсе дел. Особенно когда речь шла о вещах, казавшихся невозможными ровно до того момента, как они случались.

— Готовьте своих солдат, сержант. Сегодня мы расправимся с восстанием.

Винсент поймал себя на том, что впервые за годы службы хлопает глазами, подобно школьнику, не то что не выучившему урок — вообще не знавшему, что ему что-то задавали. Ты предвзят, — настойчиво сказал он себе, — тебя застали врасплох, и потому ты предвзят.

— Вы это серьёзно? — спросил Винсент, так и не придумав ничего получше.

— Более чем. — Бывший мятежник — или кто там он на самом деле — снисходительно улыбнулся одними уголками губ.


	3. Часть 2

Возвращаясь домой, Артур накинул на плечи неприметное пальто — его многочисленные знакомые не оценили бы произошедшую смену имиджа.

На улицах было поразительно тихо для утра рабочего дня. Должно быть, дела революционеров — а они, вопреки усилиям имперской армии, создавали немалую долю уличного движения — пока затихли после потери лидеров. Подозрения Артура о том, что схвачена вся верхушка подполья, оказались верны.

Что же касается прочих жителей Коварда — тревожные слухи быстро расходились, пусть никто из их распространявших и не понимал, что в действительности происходит.

Поднявшись на третий этаж типичной шестиэтажки, Артур открыл дверь квартиры ключ-картой и прошёл по коридору в свою рабочую комнату. Услышав знакомые шаги за спиной, он и не подумал обернуться.

— Артур, это ты? — К удивлению, его отец в то утро был дома.

Впрочем, это не имело ровным счётом никакого значения. Артур вытащил из потайного ящика в шкафу стопку листов с записанными на них ключами шифрования. На них не было ни единого опознавательного знака — так что незваный гость, в них залезший, едва ли смог бы найти то, что искал.

— Что ты делаешь? — встревоженно спросил отец. — Я думал, что... — Когда Артур всё же к нему повернулся, он вдруг запнулся. — Что, чёрт подери, на тебе надето?

Артур не ответил. Предпринятые им меры защиты информации, возможно, работали — но вместе с тем создавали препятствия и ему самому. Так что пришлось потратить время, чтобы выбрать нужные бумаги.

Отец окинул Артура пристальным взглядом и, похоже, наконец что-то осознал. 

— Это неправда, ведь так? — Его голос упал. — Этого не может быть.

Уже выходя в подъезд, Артур встретился взглядом со своим отцом и спокойно сказал:

— На площади Свободы, ровно в полдень. Думаю, вам стоит прийти.

— Зачем? — уже совсем беспомощно спросил отец.

— Возможно, вы захотите попрощаться, — просто ответил Артур.

Просыпаясь тем утром, Джерри Кросс всё ещё верил, что у него трое детей. Младшая Диана, старший Сэмюэль — и, конечно, его второй сын Артур, самый целеустремлённый из них. И, как он думал тогда, самый преданный идее. Сам Джерри никогда не участвовал в сопротивлении, но понимал, почему его дети делают то, что делают. Понимал и принимал.

Такой была жизнь Джерри считанные часы назад.

Площадь Свободы была оцеплена. В окрестности, казалось, стеклись практически все подразделения имперского гарнизона. Пойманных повстанцев тащили на площадь чуть ли не десятками.

Никогда ещё охота Империи на своих врагов не была столь успешной. Если кому и удалось сбежать, то разве что по чистой случайности.

Диана и Сэмюэль были в числе схваченных — Джерри мог видеть их из толпы, собравшейся вокруг оцепления. А значит, его дети всё равно что мертвы. Утром у Джерри Кросса было трое детей; теперь же не осталось ни одного.

Молодой имперский офицер, стоявший посреди солдат, громко раздавая приказы, был кем угодно, но только не его сыном.

— Мы можем уйти, Эмили, — мягко обратился Джерри к своей жене. — Тебе не обязательно на это смотреть.

— Нет, я останусь. — Её плотно сжатые губы побелели от напряжения. — Я родила их всех. — Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, и лицо исказила гримаса боли. — И Артура тоже.

— Ублюдок! — выплюнул Сэм, когда его толкнули на колени перед Артуром. — Мы тебе доверяли — все мы. Думали, ты веришь в наше дело. — Он скривился. — А ты оказался чёртовым дерьмом. Продал нашу мечту — и ради чего?

— Восстание с самого начала было обречено на провал, — невозмутимо ответил Артур.

В тот момент Сэм отдал бы всё за возможность дать ему в морду.

— Так какого чёрта ты в нём участвовал? Чтобы переметнуться на противоположную сторону в первый удобный момент?

— А какие у меня были варианты? — серьёзно спросил Артур. — Тогда я должен был выбирать между возможностями и их отсутствием — и ты знаешь, что я выбрал. Сейчас мне пришлось делать выбор между жизнью и смертью. Я выбрал жизнь.

— Ценой всех наших жизней? Ценой предательства? — Сэм не смог скрыть горечь в своём голосе.

— Да. — Артур кивнул. — Ценой предательства.

Сэм долго собирался с силами, прежде чем снова заговорить:

— У меня есть последняя просьба.

Артур заинтересованно взглянул на него.

— Ди, — выдавил из себя Сэм. — Застрели её первой. Я не хочу, чтобы моя сестра — наша сестра — видела то, что произойдёт.

— Хорошо, — ответил Артур после недолгих размышлений. — Я это сделаю.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Сэм.

В конце концов, Артур был его братом, несмотря ни на что — и как бы отчаянно Сэм бы не стремился убедить себя в обратном.

Артур достал из кобуры бластерный пистолет и снял его с предохранителя.

Все передвижения на площади прекратились. Подготовка закончилась, и настал момент истины.

Сэм следил за Артуром, не отрывая взгляда. Тот неспешно подошёл к Диане со спины. Один короткий выстрел — и всё кончено.

Бездыханное тело его младшей сестры с прожжённой в затылке дырой упало на брусчатку, но Сэм почувствовал странное облегчение. Артур всё-таки умел держать своё слово — и Сэму это отчего-то казалось безумно важным.

Свою собственную смерть он принял так, как полагалось.

_01.02.2017_


End file.
